


KakaIru Confession Drabble

by orphan_account



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkwardness, Blunt Confession, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Gay Panic, Hatake Kakashi is Bad at Feelings, I Don't Even Know, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Who Else Wants To Know If Kakashi Kisses With The Mask On Or Off, i know i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26050645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Exactly what the title says. Team 7 helps their Sensei confess. Man is it awkward.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	KakaIru Confession Drabble

**Author's Note:**

> *There is cursing*

Kakashi was internally screaming.

How could they do this?   
How could they betray him like this?

How could team 7 drag Iruka out here and just bluntly say that Kakashi was in love with him!

When asked for help confessing, this wasn't what he meant!    
Fuck fuck fuck fuck.

He was literally dying of embarrassment.

How could Sakura just say, “Kakashi-Sensei is in love with you.”!

The three kids had run off but were probably watching while the two just awkwardly stared at each other.

Talk about an awkward situation.

Damn kids.

Iruka was the first one to break the silence.

“So… What was that about?”   
Kakashi stared down at the ground, his face turning another shade redder.

Well, it was now or never.

“I-You know I’m not good at this stuff. Words, and junk. But… You’re important. To me.”

“Kakashi, look up.”   
“Hm?”   
When he did, he was definitely not expecting to be literally TACKLED by Iruka.

“What are you-”   
He was cut off by a kiss though his mask.

“I love you too stupid.”   
“I-”   
Meanwhile, Sakura was partying in the distance and Naruto and Sasuke were questioning why she was so happy about this, but they were all proud of their Sensei.


End file.
